Pandora's Wanderer
by Blitz The Avenger
Summary: The Lone Wanderer found himself on a strange wild planet, currently under siege by a insane man and his company. What makes this worse, he lost his memories upon arriving. Fortunately, he can still be a badass with the Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders. Pairings: Lone&Gaige, more later. Rated M for: Gore, mild sexual content, and other Borderlands&Fallout goodies.
1. Welcome To Pandora, Kiddoes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout nor Borderlands, they belong to the company that made them. Only the ideas and changes put into this Fanfic are mine, along with a few OC I may or may not being adding. Enjoy the read and please leave a review, no flaming though please and thank you.**

 **Auther Note: Sorry if my haiku for Zero is...poorly done.**

 _Italic="Thought/flashbacks"  
_ **Bold="Character's Introduction Title"** (the thing the game does for bosses or important characters)  
All Caps="LOADER AND DEATH TRAP TALKING"

A lone man sat idly within a strange-looking chair, that stood alone in the middle of an room with a wide window looking out to the empty void of space. The man looked into the void in deep thought, till his attention was pull towards a loud alarm going off, then to another man explaining that. "I didn't do it!" in a guilty voice, obviously the one who caused the alarms to cry out.

 _But what happen next, surprises everyone currently inside the bridge of the strange ship, which had began to shake before turning away from a planet. Then zoomed forward with a blue-ish streak as it appears to be entering through a field, the light covering the black void becoming nothing but blurs as it cruised forward at great speed. Till it stopped over another planet, which has a distinct purple "scar" emiting purple light._

 _Then everything began to go black for the lone man standing at the center of the room, while everything was shaking and the circuits buzzing from intense damage. Till a fiery ball came soaring towards the front of the disc-shape ship, but the man wouldn't know if it hit as he appear to have awoke from something else._

That something else was the train stopping at a station, which causes the train to rock from the sudden stop as it slows down to a halt. Stopping at another station like the last one he had boarded from. The doors slid open as new passengers step aboard.

The first to board was a tall lean woman with short light-ish blue hair, wearing a black and yellow jumpsuit with one sleeve, along with a pair of jeans. The other sleeve seems to have been purposely removed to show her left arm's strangely intricate tattoo, that was a much lighter color blue than her hair.

"Finally, now maybe I can read in peace...trying to read with you two complaining, made it hard to concentrate."

 **Maya The Siren...also a book worm.**

Next came a guy of a similiar height, whose has a slightly buzz-cut hair. Wearing some form of military garbs. Which was a mix of brown for the jacket and green for the cargo pants, both cover with some harnesses for weapons. A few already being holstered to it.

"Yeah, well I don't know about you. But that bench is hard to sit on, just glad these things offer cushion seats."

 **Axton The Commando...who treat his turret like it his girlfriend.**

Following after the first two was another lean figure, only this one being a guy...maybe. It was hard to tell from the full body suit and helmet, both being a black and grey coloring with a few white stripes. The whole outfit kind of makes the guy look like a ninja or something, probably is too.

"Patients, a good virtue, try it."

 **Zero The Assassin...he speaks haiku.**

The last one to board was a short fat, or maybe that just muscles, guy with an even spikier hair than the first guy. This guy was wearing an orange t-shirt and worn-out blue jeans, there was also a bandana tied around his left thigh. along with a harness like the other guy has on, but the belt buckle was more interesting than his shortness.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see you sitting. Damn, my ass hurts."

 **Salvador The Gunzerker...enough said.**

"HOLD THE DOORS!" A feminine voice shouted as the last guy held open the doors, allowing the owner of the voice to rush inside before the train's door closes. Then began departing from the station, causing a few of them to stumble from being unbalanced. Excluding the bluenette and the ninja-guy, whose have managed to get some sits after boarding. Though the short big guy fell on his ass and was soon given a hand by the soldier-looking one.

But the lone man look toward the girl that ran into the train, whose was a redhead and had her hair in pigtails. She obviously a teenager from how young she look, and from the school uniform too, which also makes her a student. Though she was wearing a hooded vest jacket along with it, which was currently zipped-up. But she had the skull on her red t-shirt showing, which matches the one on the vest's back. And from the array of tools on her belt, must make her some sort of mechanic or inventor. Though what really stand out, was the girl's robotic left arm.

"Whew! Thanks, thought I was gonna miss it. Anyways...name Gaige."

 **Gaige The Mechromancer...the anarchist high schooler.**

"Guess that means I should give mine, name Maya." The Siren responded with a sigh as she was getting back to reading.

"Name Axton, and this here my lady." Axton announced before holding up a rectangular box, which was likely his "lady" in question.

"Zero, assassin, and that it." declared the lean man in the ninja-like getup.

"Pleasure to meet yall chicka, name Salvador." Announced the short man, who was flexing his arms with a big grin.

"Nice to meet you too...sooo who he?" Gaige asks before she pointed toward the man sitting alone in a booth.

Whose was wearing a leather brown duster, which was covering a metal chest-plate underneath. Which seems to match the one strapped to his left-shoulder, both being a military green color thats look a little worn-out from age. The man also had a black cowboy hat on top his head, which he has tilted cover his face and make him appear to be asleep. Only he wasn't as the man since he has been watching them enter from the corner of his right eye, along with listening to them talking as they introduced themselves.

When the school girl step up to where he was sitting, she tried to tilt his hat up in order to get a look at his face. Only to have her wrist be grabbed by him instead, which spooked Gaige a bit out of surprise as she didn't expected him to be awake.

"Sorry, but I wasn't sleeping." The cowboy stated as he tilt the hat back himself, giving them all a good look at his face. Showing how young he look as he appears to be nearing his twenties. His face was a little covered in stubble that line along his jawline and around his mouth, along with a small layer of facial hair. Which slightly contrast with his lightly tanned skin.

"Name Lone, pleasure to meet you all."

 **Lone The Wanderer...savior of somewhere else.**

"Lone...that a weird name, almost as weird as Zero." Gaige pointed out as she wave her hand toward the seated Zero, whose perk his head up at hearing his name being spoken.

"It is simple, it means nothing, I like it." He clarify as he return to whatever it was he been doing, possibly sleeping from how he was sitting.

Everyone else just stared at the Assassin blankly for a second, then everything started rocking. Causing the three still standing to flail their arms, Salvador falling onto his back again. While Axton stumble for a bit before falling onto Maya's lap face first, which made the Siren to cried out with blushing cheeks. Then threw him off as quickly as possible, putting the Commando to fall onto his back as well.

Gaige was also stumbling as she tried regaining her balance, only failing as another big shook nearly send her crashing down onto the floor. Or would if it wasn't for Lone catching her in mid-fall, whose brought her down on the second seat beside him. Though it didn't stop Gaige to realize how close they were, making her blush as well.

"Must've hit something...do I hear screaming?" Lone asked after letting go of the school girl, whose then stood back up on her feet. Allowing the Wanderer to stand up as well, trying to see what was outside through the window.

Then turn his head toward the opening doors on the front end of the cart, seeing Axton opening it after having recover from his fall. "Gonna check with the conductor, maybe he knows something." Axton stated before entering the next train cart.

The rest soon follow after Lone helped Salvador back on his feet, but when they gotten to the next cart. Axton stopped with his Vladof assault rifle drawn out, while staring up at the sign with Handsome Jack face on it with the words "Welcome Vault Hunters". Which soon fell off to reveal a second sign with "To your doom...nothing personal."

Then before any of them could say anything, they all watch a few Hyperion Loader bots activating. All of them unfolding and ready to fight as a few were armed. Everyone ran for cover, while Axton ran down the corridor before throwing up the rectangular box he shown earlier. This time having triggered it to unfold after it clamp down onto the ceiling, while unfolding into a turret with missile silo on it sides. Which soon began firing as the Loader Bots got blown up from the launched missiles.

Axton smiled to his Saber Turret going at it, then turn his head to see Maya about to be attack by a few more Loaders. "Maya, get down!" Axton cried out after bringing out a Maliwan rocket launcher, that lighted up with a green hue, a telltale sign it was corrosive.

Once Maya gave the Commando a clear shot that wouldn't hurt her, Axton fired a rocket that hit the three coming at her. One of them blowing up as the other two became covered in corrosive acid, one of the surviving two nearing death as it see it robotic companion being trapped within a purple-ish orb. Which was due to Maya conjuring it with a wave of a hand, she smirked before tossing it aside. Smashing the trapped Loader into the other one as both went through the wall of the train caught, soon falling off in little bits after exploding.

Which gave Salvador an opening to jump back inside, though the fact he managed to even get outside alludes everyone. But anyways, when the Gunzerker was once back inside the train. He drew two Bandit machine guns, firing them at once as he cried out a battle cry while shooting several Loaders down. Then started going a little carried away as he shot up at the ceiling, which cause a faint sound of two men yelling.

The two men being Hyperion Engineers, each wearing an exoskeleton suits. After they recover from nearly being shot from below, they went at Zero whose been standing idly. When of them tried to punch the Assassin, his robotic fist went through Zero body. Which soon turn out to be a hologram, only they realized it too late as the real Zero stuck, stabbing the Engineer behind the first one with his sword. Then jump over the stabbed Engineer, only to get in front of the other as he kicked the first one. Sending the man to crash onto the sword, killing them both after the Assassin retrieved his sword as he ripped it out of them.

Back down in the train cart, Gaige was trying to get an opening to try something with her left arm. Only she kept being shot at by a few Loaders, making it hard to do anything without getting her arm shot off. Fortunately, Lone came to her aid as he press a button on a strange device that was originally hidden by the sleeve of his duster.

Once he had pressed it, everything in his eyes began slowing down. Lone soon began taking aim as he fired the weak points of the Loader's joints, breaking them apart at the process till they shut down from the damages. Once he had finished them off, Lone reloaded his Jakob revolver with a fresh cylinder.

"Well that all of them, I hope." Lone declared after looking over the robotic carnage of their little firefight.

Then rejoined the others as Axton braced beside a door, which would lead them to the next train cart. Axton look to them before giving a nod, a few nodded back with raised guns. Gaige raised a dropped Tediore SMG she had claimed, though she was giving it a look over for some reason.

Once Axton was certain they were ready, he kicked the door open and breached through with his assault rifle at the ready. Only to give a shock expression like everyone else, staring at what was in front of them. Which was a room filled with explosives and someone that look like Jack.

Only to be just a Jack-dummy, which was wired to them through a the one strapped to it chest. That was ticking off from the timer attach to it.

"It cute that y'all think that you're the heroes of this little story, but you're not..." It declared through a recorded message from Handsome Jack, who then finished with. "Welcome to Pandora, Kiddos." Then everything was a blank as Lone and the other tried to run for safety, but the explosives soon went off as the train carts nearest to the explosions all went flying. Then crashed back down onto the snow covered ground.


	2. Meeting Clap-Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout nor Borderlands, they belong to the company that made them. Only the ideas and changes put into this Fanfic are mine, along with a few OC I may or may not being adding. Enjoy the read and please leave a review, no flaming though please and thank you.**

 **Auther Note: Hope my use of Spanish for Salvador was correct, google translator can only help so much. Also, give me ideas of any possible pairings or if I should make any.  
**

Everything was a blur, all Lone could see was a white void. Along with the bitter cold sensation, but it was the sound of someone talking that woke him. Making him try and focus his gaze toward the voice, while slowly regaining his vision as Lone soon started seeing a blurry small figure.

"Sigh...another dead Vault Hunter, Jack sure been busy. Huh...You're alive!" The little triangular-shape thing shouted out with raised arms, which soon turn out to be a little robot. Whose appear to be quite excited in seeing Lone was still alive.

"Y-yeah...I'm still among the living, ugh...despite the pain saying otherwise." Lone declared after managing to stand up, his hand clutching his stomach where he could tell was bleeding a bit. "Got anything to help with the pain?" Lone asks as he stare down at the small robot.

"Um...maybe, don't really need anything medical being a robot and all." The robot replied with a partial shrug, then look through the snow before holding up some sort of device. "How bout this ECHO device, it should help show how healthy you are and other neat stuff...oh and I _totally_ didn't take it from a dead guy." Explained the little robot after Lone accepted the offered device, which he soon strap it onto his belt.

The moment he did so, somehow a series of numbers and stuff began to show up in his vision. Like it somehow integrated itself into him, thus allowing himself to see a HUD to be formed and show things like his own health. Which was flashing and shaking, clear sign he was not _healthy_. Though having just crawled out of a train crash, you wouldn't be in good shape...or alive.

"Well...at least I know that I'm _somewhat_ okay," Lone joked before gritting his teeth as another joit of pain shot up through his body.

"H-hey, you wouldn't happen to see anyone else beside me? Was with some people before the train had crashed, perhaps they were lucky as me." Lone asked the small robot, while ignoring and enduring the screaming pain from his body.

"Nope, can't say I have. At lest one of them is that big shadowy figure behind you?" The little robot pointed out as he stare at the mention figure behind Lone.

Whose slowly turn around, worried that it might be one of the Loaders that might have survived. Though Lone soon see that he was partially right, only instead of it being a Loader bot he had fought earlier. It appear to be something else from the shape of it silhouette, which doesn't match the shape of a Loader.

Though it was hard to tell from the distant between them, but Lone could just barely tell that it doesn't have legs as he would've heard it walking through the snow. Instead, it had some sort of hovering engine to help it move, which wasn't hard to hear. Lone couldn't fully get its full details due to the snow and the gap between them, but Lone could see that it seems to have two heads. Except it didn't as Lone soon discovered it was just a person sitting on the robot's broad shoulders, whose turn out to be one of his five companions Gaige.

"Lone, you're okay!" Gaige cried out happily before hoping down from the robot's shoulder, then ran up to give Lone a big hug. Whose soon cried out in pain from it, causing the schoolgirl to step back with a worried face as she gives him multiple apologies.

"It fine, isn't so bad as last time...hm last time?" Lone questioned himself quietly as he felt like he'd recalled a rather painful moment in his past. "More importantly...whose your big friend?" Lone asks her as he stared at the said "friend".

"Oh let me introduced my pride and joy, Death Trap." Gaige announced with a smile as she dramatically waves her hands toward the hovering robot.

"POWER LEVEL LOW, IMMEDIATE RECHARGE REQUIRES." Death Trap announced as his eye started flashing red.

"Oh right, back inside you go." Gaige spoke up as she press something on her robotic arm, causing Death Trap to vanish into bits of data. "There we go, he should be ready the next time we need him." Gaige explained as she make a fist pump with her robotic arm, hinting that the robot was inside it somehow.

"heh hope it soon...don't think I can manage trudging through the snow like this." Lone sadly declared as he flinch from another jolt of pain.

Which caused the redhead to freak out as she brought up a lunchbox strapped to her belt, which has a red cross label on it. Gaige soon pulled out a Insta-health syringe and jab it into his arm, the red liguid soon flowing into Lone. Instantly causing his wounds to heal up to almost like they weren't ever there, though a bit scars remains for some gashes Lone had received.

"Damn...better than a Stimpak, thanks." Lone spoke as he pat the top of Gaige head, distracting her of what he'd said as he was a bit confuse of what a Stimpak is and how he know bits of what it is.

"Weeelll...If you guys done, let get moving before the storm gets even worse." The robot pointed out as he regain their attention, one becoming excited at seeing the robot.

"Wow! A CL4P-TP Unit, thought they we're all dismantled." Gaige cried out excitedly as she clap her hands together, while kneeling down to examine the CL4P-TP better.

"Sigh...don't remind me, when Handsome Jack took over Hyperion. He scraped nearly all of my kind and factories, now I'm all that left." The CL4P-TP sadly explained, though it was hard with how it sound so happy, but it made Gaige feel a little bit heartbroken for bringing it up.

"Anyways, name Clap-trap. Now...follow me!" Clap-trap declared as he makes a hero-ish pose with his little hands on his almost non-existing hips, then rolled off to one direction...before correcting his chosen route for another while saying "this way".

Getting a disappointed sigh and headshaking from both Lone and Gaige, whose then started following through the ankle deep snow. Which was starting to take effect on the schoolgirl as Gaige began to shiver, while hugging herself to keep herself warm.

"Gaige..." Lone spoke after taking notice of it as he gained Gaige attention, then shrugged off his coat as he placed it over Gaige's. "You need it more than me, I can bare the cold." Lone stated with a tone that made it clear he won't take a "no".

So Gaige didn't protest, instead she wrap herself firmly inside it. Cheeks blushing as she try not to stare at him. "Thanks, was starting to get chilling."

Lone look down at her with a small smile, then look onward as he continue traveling. Following the CL4P-TP with a oddly chosen name, then stopped after he did as his eyes flashes red a few times. "Uh-oh, we need to hurry. Follow me, minions!"

"What? Why?" Lone asks as he ignore the "minion" bit, figuring it would be useless to try and argue about it.

"Somebody trying to break into my house, we gotta hurry before they take all my stuff." Clap-Trap explained as he sped off, passing a few Hyperion ammo crates.

The two broke into a run to keep up with them, Gaige struggling to get her arms through the sleeves of Lone's duster. Then pulled out her trusty hammer from her tool belt, readying herself for a fight. Lone would do the same, except it be unwise to run with a sharp weapon like the little makeshift short sword hanging off his belt.

When the three finally reached their destination, both Lone and Gaige recognized the four figures in front of a house build-up with ice. One of them was crouched low as he was fiddling with some wires, while the rest were watching him work.

"Sangrienta maldita fría, hurry up Axton! I'm shivering over here." Yelled Salvador as he was hugging himself to keep warm.

"Don't rush me, I'm cold too. I just don't complain about it, look at Maya and Zero. They're not complaining, unlike _you_." Axton yelled back, getting annoyed by the fat dwarf as this was the third time Salvador had complained.

And like Axton said, Maya and Zero weren't effected by the cold. Zero probably either ignoring it very well or is actually warm within his full-body suit. While Maya is likely somewhat immune thanks to her Siren blood, perhaps another one of the wondrous mysterious of Sirens.

"Heeeey! Guys, it us! Gaige and Lone!" Cried the Mechromancer as she was waving and jumping, while running toward the four. Whose were all standing after hearing Gaige.

"You two survived too, that great! Where did you two ended up, couldn't find either you where we woke up." Maya explained after she had given Gaige a big hug, whose was somewhat fidgeting to get freed.

"Hey, why didn't I get a hug?" Axton complained playfully after he stepped aside as Clap-Trap tried to pushed him away from the door, and miserably failing.

"Because you're not small and cute, also don't know you well enough to even consider it." Maya answered with a smirk, then released the now blushing Gaige.

"Okay! Now before you go inside, you sir need to apology for trying to break into my home." Clap-Trap demanded while pointing accusingly at the Commando.

"What? Why do I have to do it? It was Maya's idea, I just did it because I had the know how." Axton protested, trying to defend himself against the CL4P-TP. But after getting a stern glare by the Siren, he sighed in defeat before apologizing to the robot.

"Not good enough, kneel and beg." Clap-Trap suggested after stating he was unsatisfied, only to get roughly picked up and shaken by the now angered Commando.

"Hell no! Just let us go inside before I decide to scrap you into spare parts." Axton cried out as he kept shaking the CL4P-TP unit, who was crying out from the intense shaking he was being given.

"Oookay, y-you can gooo insiiide." Clap-Trap managed to speak out, then was dropped into a pile of snow as Axton entered through the open door first. The others soon follow after him, Lone being the second to last after he'd put on his returned duster.

When they did though, they felt the ground shaking as Clap-Trap closed the door behind them. "Jack at it again it seems, he been drilling into Pandora for a good long while now." Clap-Trap explained as he rolled further inside. "Now there a few more ECHO devices in that closet, if the rest of you don't have one." The Cl4P-TP Unit added as he gestured to the mention closet.

Which Salvador attempted to open, but was partially buried by a few other CL4P-TP Units. All dead and boxed up within themselves, which is a blessing as one active CL4P-TP is enough they could bare.

"Gah! maldita máquina, you could've warn me about those?" Salvador yelled after getting back on his feet, then angrily take one of the ECHO devices that fell on the ground. The others soon took one, all except Lone as he already gotten one.

"Uh...sorry," Clap-Trap apologies with a shrug. "Now together, with my leadership, we can get to Sanctuary where the Crimson Raiders are. We'll just have to deal the dangerous creatures like the Bullymongs and a gang of bandits."

"Wait...what a Bully-mong?" Lone asked with a confused and curious face, matching with everyone else faces as they were also clueless on what that is.

"Oh just big four-arm brutes, our real concern is this big _Badass_ one call Knuckle Dragger. But they're all pretty dangerous, likely to rip your eye out and so forth." Clap-Trap explained while twiddling his hands together, then starts to look around when an animal-like roar echoed throughout the large igloo.

Then something big and hairy jump down from the hole the chimney stick out from, it wasn't hard to guess that the beast was a Bullymong due to the four arms. Though knowing if it _Knuckle Dragger_ was anyone guess, but Clap-Trap wasn't far off when he talked about them ripping eyes out. Which the Badass demonstrated by grabbing hold of Clap-Trap and rips out his only eye.

"Gaah! My eye!" The Little robot cried out as he reached out for it, then was soon tossed away like trash as the Bullymong left with a roar.

"Hey, you think that Knuckle Dragger?" Salvador asks like your average idiot, which gave him a joint groans and sounds of palms slapping foreheads. Salvador just responded with a simple shrug.

"G-gun...gotta find it...in the cabinet." Clap-Trap spoke out after recovering from being both thrown and using his only eye, he then tried to feel his way toward the mentioned cabinet. Which supposedly held a gun inside it, though hopefully it has more than one.

Lone followed behind the small robot, watching Clap-Trap carefully as he tried to figure out where the robot was trying to reach. When Lone finally figured it out, he went up to the cabinet and was about to open it before stopping. Remembering what happened to Salvador earlier, he instead lead the CL4P-TP robot towards it and let him open it up. When Clap-Trap did, he was soon buried under a small pile of guns.

"Damn, just the cruddy ones. Sigh...guess you can't be too choosy, everyone grab one gun for yourself." Axton announced after making a brief complaint about the quality of the six _generic_ pistols. Axton soon picked up a simple Dahl semi-auto pistol, he professionally pulled out the mag and then slides it back before holstering it.

Lone took ownership of a Jakobs revolver, not as fancy as the one he had earlier back on the train. But he didn't mind it as he inspected the cylinder, then holster it after twirling it like a regular cowboy before slipping it into his holster.

Lone handed a Valdof pistol to Gaige, whose accepted it gingerly and started looking it over. While being stared at Maya as she had took a similar pistol as Lone. Hers being more pistol-looking than Lone's.

"Should she even have a gun?" Maya asked with a frown, looking at both Lone and Gaige. Lone being the only one receiving a disapproved stare from the Siren.

"Better than having her rely on her robot, and I'll feel more comfortable if she has something to defend herself." Lone countered, receiving a long sigh from the Siren.

"Fine, guess you're right...Be careful Gaige, don't shoot your eye out." Maya replied in defeat to Lone's reasoning, then holstered her chosen firearm into the holster on her hip.

"Hey, Zero took mine." Salvador complained as he glares at the Assassin, who was holding a Vladof pistol.

"Didn't steal it, you're slow, whining won't help." Zero countered as he holstered the pistol and handed Salvador a Dahl pistol.

Salvador glared at both the pistol in his big hand and Zero, then give out a big sigh as he holstered it. "Fine...but I'm getting the first pick next time." Salvador announced, giving them all a stink eye before walking away to where Clap-Trap was opening a door for them.

"This way! Now I may not be able to see, but I know this place like the back of my hand. Just tell me before I bump into anything though." Clap-Trap explained as he rolled away, heading toward a icy wall.

Lone was about to say something, but was too slow as the robot hit it head...um...face...body. Head-face-body first into the icy wall with an audible oof. "I'll just pretend you didn't see that." Clap-Trap stated before going around it.

"This is going to be a norm for us, I can just tell." Lone announced with slump shoulders, while everyone else all nodded in agreement.


	3. The Hunt For Knuckle Dragger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout nor Borderlands, they belong to the company that made them. Only the ideas and changes put into this Fanfic are mine, along with a few OC I may or may not being adding. Enjoy the read and please leave a review, no flaming though please and thank you.**

 **Author Note: Sorry for the short wait, will be trying to post a new chapter near the end of this month. Also, decided on making Lone and Gaige as one of the pairings, might be making a couple of changes in the previous chapters to fix any mentioning of Lone's age. Just to have him be what the game orignally had the PC be after leaving Vault 101, maybe add a extra year if I consider how long it took to do everything.**

"These Bullymongs aren't so tough, bet you twenty bucks I can one shot that Knuckle Dragger." Axton quipped with a cocky smirk after taking out another Bullymong, finishing the mob of them the group had encountered while following the blind robot.

"I bet you can't, hell let make it fifty bucks." Lone suggested, actually liking the idea of taking Axton's money. Which gotten Salvador excited and join in on the wager, even Zero pitched in another fifty in the wager, making it a pot of two hundred.

"Ugh, men...Right Gaige?" Maya remarked with a shook head of annoyed disapproval, then turn to where she'd recall Gaige was standing. Only to find the redhead running to the others, wanting in on the guy's wager as she added in another fifty to the growing pot. Causing the Siren to make a long sigh, then conceded as she too raised the pot to a total of three hundred.

"C'mon! This way too Frostbite Crevasse. The sooner we get back my eye, the sooner we can get to Sanctuary." Clap-Trap called out, staring at them blankly with his sparking eye-socket. Who stood under an archway, that will lead them to where Knuckle Dragger likely to be found.

When the group gotten close for his sensor to pick them up, the CL4P-TP Unit turn and rolled off before falling face first onto the icy ground such as things began to shake. Causing a few bits of snow and ice to fall from above their heads.

"Grr...Is he ever going to stop, Jack sure want to reach that Vault. Drilling straight to the core of the planet for it, I think." Clap-Trap explained after pushing himself back up with some ease, then continued rolling onward with arms stretch out to feel his way around. Oblivious of the group opening up storage chests and collecting their contents, from ammo to some wad of bills.

They all stop once they hear their robotic guide scream, though as much as they dislike him, that little Cl4P-TP is their guide out of here. So they all rush over to find a cliff, taking a look down over the edge, seeing a small speck that was the struggling Clap-Trap.

"What was it that people said about this planet's gravity?" Axton quizzically asked, rubbing his chin as he kept looking downward.

"It can strangely soften a fall from great heights," Maya answered without even thinking too hard. Obviously having read about it from a book or two.

"Well...who feel like testing that? How about we-hey!" Axton cried out after Salvador had pushed him off the cliff, making the angry and scared Commando to fall straight down. Landing butt-first on a pile of snow, right next to Clap-Trap too.

"Okay, that cool..." Lone excitedly announced before stepping away from the cliff edge, getting himself room for a running start as he jumped off. Shouting out excitedly on the way down, "Caaannonbaaaall!"

Lone soon landed on his feet with little harm to himself, then gave Axton some help in getting back up from the snow. The other three soon join them, Zero taking a more showy route down as he was hopping down from one cliff to the next, a few flips were mixed into each of his jumps.

Gaige was the last of the six to jump, who was still standing near the edge of the cliff. Who was a little frighten of the idea, having a small amount of fear with heights. She was even having difficulty with just looking down to where the others four were standing, shaking uncontrollably as she inched away from the edge.

"C'mon Gaige, jump down…I'll even catch you, promise." Lone assuringly called out to her, trying to encourage Gaige in making the jump. While unknowingly arousing some Bullymongs, that were sleeping nearby.

"Okay! Here I come...better not drop me!" Gaige announced loudly after giving some consideration, angrily adding that last bit. Then swallown down some courage before making the jumped down, one hand holding down her skirt, not wanting any of the boys to see her panties. Especially Lone, who did in fact caught her like he had promised.

"See, told you I'll catch you." Lone declared with a small smile, unintentionally staring at her eye to eye. Oblivious to how he was holding her in his arm bridal-style.

"Um...Lone," Gaige quietly spoke up as she stare back with a blush, finding herself embarrass at how close she is to Lone. Strangely finding herself feeling safe in his arms, almost not wanting him to put her down. That was until they heard the battle cry from the charging Bullymongs, which had made Lone in lowering the disappointed Gaige back on her feet.

Then quickly draw out his pistol before activating his Pip-boy, which he knew by the name labeled on it, and start firing at a few with great ease. Scoring precise headshots as the three Bullymong's heads exploded with bloody grey matter.

The others soon follow Lone's lead, especially a still flustered Gaige as she gun one down. Not even caring to conserve ammo as the rapid-firing pistol soon makes a click-click sound, a sign it clip was now empty, which Gaige quickly replaced with a new one before continuing to fire. "GAAAH! EAT IT, YOU FOUR-ARM BASTARDS!" Gaige cried out with a hint of crazy, practically smiling ear to ear as she kept firing.

Maya stare at the redhead with some shock and concern, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Then quickly trap one of the Bullymongs in mid-flight, which somehow made it drift a little within the blueish-purple sphere. Only to be gun down by the Siren as she filled it with three bullets, causing the sphere to burst with healing energy, hitting a few of her colleagues that had gotten injured during the fight.

While they were all busy shooting the mob up with their bullets, Clap-Trap was still struggling, while shouting out for answers. Curious of what was going on as he could hear their gunfire, along with dying screams from the Bullymongs.

Not long after the fight had even started, it soon ended with freshly killed Bullymongs littering the blood-stained snowy ground. Everything was quiet, except for the sounds of a still whining CL4P-TP, who was still trying very hard to get unstuck. Axton groan a bit after getting stare at by everyone, then give a pushed on the robot with his foot, tilting Clap-Trap forward enough for gravity to do the rest as he soon stood upright on his single-wheel. Arms stretched-out like an acrobat that just finished a performance.

"Alright! Remembering that cliff tells me we're getting close to where Knuckle Dragger is, let go Minions!" Clap-Trap cried out with that annoying cheerful attitude, which they learned he was programmed to talk like that.

But at least he wasn't wrong about where they were going as he soon stopped, putting them within a big wide clearing. Surrounded by a wall of ice and a pile of collected junk, some of the said junk were blocking a path they likely would need to be taking.

They all stop just as their robotic guide did, Clap-Trap soon giving them a warning. "My eye just reactivated! I see a handsome CL4P-TP and strong-looking group of Minions. Which would only mean that the one who has it...is getting very close."

Which was soon proven correct as the big Bullymong that stole Clap-Trap's eye, instantly jumped up on top of the big junk pile. Grabbing hold of a car with its main set of arms, which it soon thrown it over it head as the car exploded upon impacting the ground hard.

 **Knuckle Dragger...Loves to take robot's eyes.**

Everyone except Clap-Trap got into battle ready, drawing out their meager firearms to fight it. But before they could all start firing, Axton step up with a smirk as he quickly take a shot at Knuckle Dragger's head. Which unfortunately did very little effect, except making Knuckle Dragger much angrier.

Mouthing the word "crap", Axton start running toward the right. Lone and Gaige following his lead, all trying to draw the Bullymong's attention. While Maya and Salvador started flanking it on the left, Zero perching himself high up as he took precise shots at Knuckle Dragger.

But despite their best efforts and all the bullets they given it, covering the Badass some good amount of bullet holes. Knuckle Dragger was still standing as he roared at them furiously, upper arms flailing as he began to chucked rocks at them.

Maya tries to conjure up a phaselock round the beast, but the flying rocks made it hard for her to aim, unable to stop Knuckle Dragger from roaring even louder as he pounded his chest. Calling for reinforcements as more Bullymongs soon came running, answering his call as they started attacking them. While Knuckle Dragger briefly hid away to recover, taking advantage of the distraction.

Lone stopped moving as he pressed a button his Pip-boy, triggering V.A.T.S again as Lone began taking out the newly arrived Bullymongs. Axton soon joined in as he tossed out his Turret, which quickly unfolded itself and began shooting at the remaining reinforcements. Finishing them off with the help of Gaige and the others.

But while everyone was distracted with the Bullymongs, Knuckle Dragger returns to the fight and spotted Gaige alone. Which it quickly decides on charging at Gaige from behind, purely motivated in taking her out first.

Only to hit Lone instead, after he'd took note of the Bullymong's intent and fearlessly shoved Gaige out of the way. Taking the swung fist for her as Lone was thrown across the snowy ground, tumbling along it before stopping after about a few yards, laying unconscious on the cold ground.

Gaige watched it all happen, seeing it in slow motion while laying on the snowy ground after being pushed, soon springing back up onto her feet furiously as she glared at Knuckle Dragger with a twisted angry face. "You'll pay for that ugly!" Gaige angrily cried out as she threw up her robotic hand, conjuring Death-Trap from the SDU within her robotic arm. Instantly giving her large robot the order in attacking the Bullymong Badass.

" **AFFIRMATIVE, PREPARING TO PUNSHED!** " Death-Trap spoke out in response, claws at the ready as he charged at the Knuckle Dragger. Soon entering a fist fight with the large four-arm ape, both giving and receiving blows from one another. Death-Trap getting a few dents from the Bullymong, while avoiding some of the more damaging blows. Then retaliate with his glowing claws, leaving behind burning cuts on Kunckle Dragger.

"Sal, Zero! Flank him from back, give that robot some assistants." Axton shouted out, giving the two other men orders as they started shooting Knuckle Dragger's exposed back. While being mindful of Death-Trap, not wanting to hit him by accident.

Zero soon stop as a few of the lesser Bullymongs try to sucker punch him, only to hit air as Salvador soon took them out. While the real Zero was running at the Badass Bullymong with his katana drawn out, then jumped up before plunging his sword down the nape of Knuckle Dragger neck. Just as Death-Trap dug his claws into Knuckle Dragger's abdomen, then started blasting a laser beam at the Bullymong's face and down to the chest, burning straight through the flesh and bones. Instantly ending Knuckle Dragger's life as he gives out a dying cry.

But despite their victory of taking Knuckle Dragger down, one thought came to everyone's mind as they listen to Gaige crying over Lone's unconscious body. Screaming Lone's name repeatedly, not caring about the eyes staring at her.

"Lone, wake up dammit! You survived a damn train crash, a little punch like that shouldn't kill you." Gaige cried out as she gave Lone's chest a little pounding with a balled-up hand, thankfully not the robotic one, trying to rouse him to wake up.

"*Cough-cough* A-Axton...where's Axton?" Lone choked out after a brief coughing fit, while he weakly gesture for the Commando to come close.

"I'm here...what is it?" Axton asked with worry on his face, staring down at the Wanderer's face as he knelt beside Gaige.

"You lost the bet, now cough up the money." Lone answered as he tries his hardest of not smirking.

"Gah! He fine, little greedy, but fine." Axton yelled as he stood back up, little angry despite being glad that Lone was still alive. Then started collecting the fifty dollars from the others, Maya and Salvador trying hard to not chuckle as they gave theirs to the disgruntled Commando.

Gaige was the last as she watch Salvador helping Lone to stand on his feet, who soon accepted the two hundred and fifty dollars from Axton. Making Lone two hundred and fifty richer, after adding his fifty and what he had collected. Lone then gave Axton a pat on the back, attempting to calm the Commando down a bit.

"I don't know which hurt more, that Bullymong's punch or the ones from you Gaige." Lone playfully questioned, staring at a blushing Technomancer. Then gave out a grunted "oof" after being given a tight hug from Gaige, who was softly crying into his chest. Still not caring about the others watching them.

"Hey...it okay, might've gotten a few broken ribs, but I'm okay." Lone assuringly spoke out, trying to comfort the crying redhead as he lightly rubs her back while returning the embrace.

"*Sniffles* I know...it j-just...I got scared seeing you...u-unconscious like that." Gaige choked out between her sobs, not wanting to let go of Lone at the moment.

Lone averted his eyes up to the four observing them, then silently wave them away as he mouthed out "go on" to them.

Which they did as Maya retrieved Clap-Trap's eye, while the Axton and the other two men worked on clearing the path of junk. Lone and Gaige soon joining them, after he'd gotten Gaige to calm down.

"Alright! Not that I like the idea of you trying and jam my eye back in, we best get someone who knows how to reattached it correctly." Clap-Trap stated as he bounced a bit on his wheel, somehow not falling onto his face. Then start rolling up the cleared path that lead up along the icy wall that surround them, soon being followed by the others, while he started talking about someone that can do it in a nearby town.

Though Lone slow a bit as he notice Gaige lagging behind, "you okay?" Lone asked worrying, then gave his right shoulder a little rolling as he still felt the pain.

"Y-yeah, just little shock. I mean...killing Bullymongs is okay, but seeing someone getting hurt. A friend even, still effects me a little. Though...it wouldn't be the first time in seeing someone getting killed." Gaige answered as she unknowingly blurt out that last bit, already covering her mouth after realizing what she said.

"Something bad I'm guessing, you don't have to tell me about it. It all up to you, whether you want to tell it or not." Lone replied as he gave Gaige an assuring smile. Then stopped as he saw the other had done so as well. "Whats wrong?"

"Clap-Trap can't get us through, now he arguing with Axton about not trying to hot-wire the doors open." Maya answered with an annoyed look on her face, gesturing toward the bickering Commando and CL4P-TP unit.

Lone sighed with slacking shoulders, then stood upright in shock as he began seeing a woman's face. Along with hearing her voice, while figuring out it had something to do with the ECHO device. Lone notice that his five colleagues were reacting to something similar.

" _Finally, was having issues pinpointing your ECHO device. Don't be alarmed...you can trust me, now let me fix your door problem. Those scanners need to detect the identification from that Cl4P-TP's eye, which isn't there anymore. Poor thing probably didn't know that, don't let his demeanor fool you. He quite helpful."_ The Woman explained as she soon flickered out from Lone's sight, a moment later, he notice the screen on the door's panel was glowing blue along with images of the Woman's face being briefly seen. Pretty soon the door opened up, surprising only Clap-Trap.

" _There you go, I'll try to keep in touch the best I can. Good luck!"_


	4. Meet The Psycho

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout nor Borderlands, they belong to the company that made them. Only the ideas and changes put into this Fanfic are mine, along with a few OC I may or may not being adding. Enjoy the read and please leave a review, no flaming though please and thank you.**

 **Author Note: If the chapter's title isn't clear enough, the team is now the lucky number of seven. Sorry if it a little short, will make up for it with the next one. Also, tell me if you guys want a Maya and Krieg pairing or not.  
**

The five Vault Hunters left the little armory with nicer guns for each of them, mostly just shotguns made by Jakobs. Zero and Gaige getting the best of the guns as they did finished off Knuckle Dragger, despite Salvador protest. So Zero has a Jakobs assault rifle and Gaige gotten the better grade shotgun of the same brand.

"Alright, once we get to Lair Berg. Get my good buddy Hammerlock to re-attach my eye. Then we get my boat back from Captain Flynt and head to Sanctuuuaaaarrrryyyy...oof!...ow!" Clap-Trap explained before rolling off from the edge of another cliff, this time he just bounced along the way down off the rocks. But did managed to get back up on his wheel, then kept rolling with a little wobbling.

The others just shook their heads before climbing down, which was hard as it wasn't a big drop like the last one. So there weren't any difficulty for even Gaige to have issues with the height. After they gotten down to the same level as Clap-Trap, the group follow the little robot till they reached gate of Lair Berg. Which was around the time that Handsome Jack started broadcasting world-wide through every ECHO and radio.

"Attention, people of Pandora. I am offering a million bucks for the one that bring me the heads of the Vault Hunters, who are currently approaching Liar Berg at this very moment. Oh and I'm still offering the reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of Crimson Raiders. Good hunting!" Jack announced before breaking off as he was finished speaking, adding in that last before he did.

It wasn't long before someone voiced their response, which was weird for them to hear it. Either the guy didn't know how to work a ECHO or he doing it on purpose. "A _million_ bucks! Alright, boys...Captain Flynt here! Go and find those Vault Hunters and bring 'em to me...Now!"

"That Captain Flynt, sounds like a _nice_ guy. Can't wait to meet him." Lone stated a little sarcastically about Flynt being nice, while lightly punching his open hand with a smirk. Obviously looking forward to a coming fight.

While Lone was getting all pumped for a fight, the others watch their robotic guide buzzing some kind of intercom. "Hey, Hammerlock!"

"Spectacular! First Captain Flynt's bandits come and started attacking, now Clap-Trap shows up. I must've been a horrifically cruel person towards puppies in another life to suffer this kind of treatment. I say, you Vault Hunters. Could you give me a hand and kill Flynt's men for me?" Voiced the man with a distraught tone in his terrible predicament, then pleading to the group in getting rid of the bandits.

"I don't see why we can't, they're after our heads anyways." Axton pointed out with a shrug before pulling out his shotgun, then charged toward the mob of bandits.

Lone and Gaige soon follow suit with their own shotguns drawn, Salvador running after them with both of his guns in each hand. Shotgun in the right and the pistol in his left hand. While Maya and Zero stayed back as they move in more casually, Maya giving Zero some cover fire as the Assassin take precise shots at the bandit's heads.

During the firefight, Axton took cover before lobbing his Saber Turret out to fire at some bandits. Who were unfortunate enough to get caught in it sights. Mean while, Lone and Gaige were back-to-back while they take out bandits that were charging at them. Eventually, Lone triggered the V.A.T.S. function in his Pip-Boy and took out five of the bandits. One was currently trapped within Maya's Phaselock, which exploded with healing energy after he'd killed the captured bandit.

Just as things began to seem to be a one-sided win for Lone and the others, a mob of agitated Bullymongs leapt down from the cliff that towered Lair Berg. Causing a small confusing between both sides. Enough to leave Maya distracted in dealing with a few Bullymongs, allowing a bandit to get a clear shot at her back. Except he was stopped by a late-comer.

"IT NOT NICE TO PICK ON LADIES!" The derange voice cried out as a freakishly tall muscular man pounced on the bandit, slamming down a big buzzaxe onto the unfortunate bandit as it caused a geyser of blood and bones to be made. Covering both the masked man and the snow-covered ground.

Hearing the commotion, Maya turn with her pistol raised to fire at the masked blood-cover man. Which turn out to be a tall and muscularly-lean Psycho, who suddenly leapt over the Siren as she was awestruck a little. Continuing to _protect_ Maya from the remaining enemies, using his buzzaxe to savagely kill the charging Bullymongs. While shouting out things relating to a _meat-cycle_ and other crazy talk.

Now with the aid of the tall Psycho, the group quickly finished off those that were left. Eventually bring silent, after Lone decapitated a Bullymong with a fiery makeshift short sword. Which had caught Gaige's attention at how the Wanderer made it do that. While the rest were more interested in Maya's savior. Who was currently trying to dislodge his buzzaxe from a severed Bullymong head, which had gotten stuck and made the Psycho in ripping the head off the body. All in the attempt to get his weapon freed.

"Um..hey, big guy. Let me help," Maya offered after carefully approached her rescuer, pistol holstered as she gave the head a hard yank. Doing it just in time with the Tall Psycho pulling his buzzaxe, which gotten it freed from the head thank to the two pulls from the two. Maya having ended up falling onto her ass after the head came freed, while the masked man stumble back a bit before regaining his balance.

"THANKS BLUE LADY, BUZZY NEED TO CHEW HIS FOOD MORE!" The Psycho yelled out gleefully as he hugged the blooded weapon, treating the buzzaxe like it was a puppy or something.

"No problem...and it um Maya, not _Blue Lady_." Maya corrected kindly, not wanting to anger the man. Though she wasn't truly scared by the blood-covered Psycho, nor the fact he was clearly insane.

"OKAY PRETTY LADY, NAME IS...NAME KRIEG!" The Psycho announced as he put away his buzzaxe and pulled up the front of his underwear, stretching it up to show the crudely written name on the waistband. Oblivious to how he had made the Siren blushed by calling her _pretty_ , and the attempt in showing his name label on his briefs.

 **Krieg The Psycho...Enough said.**

"Nice to meet you, Krieg. I'm Lone...so uh thanks for helping us out earlier, wished we had you around when we fought with Knuckle Dragger." Lone spoke up as he soon introduced himself to Krieg, not at all scared by the tall man either. Almost being reminded of another man of similar height, which Lone mentally added to the list of questionable bits. That were likely part of his lost memories.

When Krieg turn his attention towards them, they all nearly flinched, excluding Maya, Lone, and Zero. Worried what he'll do next, whether he was going to be friendly with them or attack without warning. Instead, they all got a gleeful shout from the tall Psycho. "MEAT-CYCLE!"

Then Krieg started to hop around the town randomly, but his attention was pulled toward Clap-  
Trap as the robot rolled down the a fenced-in building. Then started following, along with the other six Vault Hunters. Only stopping after Hammerlock instructed them to let Clap-Trap to go through first, which was after he mention about cutting off the power to the electrified gate. Only it was turned off after Clap-Trap rolled right into the still electrified gate, instantly being electrocuted by the electricity with a scream before falling onto his back disabled.

"TIN-MAN MADE LIGHT SHOW!" Krieg declared with a gleeful shout after watching the scene.

"Apologies, but whenever Clap-Trap speaks. I feel some of my brain cells committing suicide. I'll be out shortly."

The rest nodded in understanding before turning their gaze toward the opening door, just as a man with blackish-brown skin marched out through the opened door. Then stood upright like a soldier as he formally gave them a salute with his mechanical arm. "Sir Hammerlock, at your service!"

 **Sir Hammerlock...Huntsman and gentleman.**

"I came here in the efforts of studying the Bullymongs for my almanac, only to be trapped by Captain Flynt's men on this glacier. Many thanks for dispatching them by the way, they're were far too many for me to take on alone. I'm more use to fighting beasts, not fellow humans." Hammerlock explained as he ran down the path leading him to the gate, which was now turned off by the lack of electricity no longer sparking.

"Now if you could hand me Clap-Trap's eye," Hammerlock asked with an outstretched mechanical hand.

Maya step up and handed the CL4P-TP unit's eye, which the man soon took as he knelt down and began screwing the eye back in place. Making it look simple at how he did it with little effort, clearly Clap-Trap didn't trust them in putting it back inside. Which made them a little upset, mainly Gaige as she feel offended.

The second Hammerlock had fixed the eye back in place, and give Clap-Trap a little whack. The little robot sprang back up before making a 360 spin, then triumphantly shouted. "Ha-ha, I am _alliivvee_!"

Which gotten a sigh of displeasure from everyone except Krieg, who just blankly stared at Clap-Trap as the robot stared back in turn. "TIN-MAN AWAKE! LET GO FOR A RIDE!" Krieg shouted with excitedly raised flailing arms.

"Gaah! Not him again!" Clap-Trap cried out as he started fleeing from the Psycho, who was chasing after with him. Clearly showing that they likely had met, but not in good terms however. Though the sight of Krieg trying to hop on top of Clap-Trap, in order to try and ride him like a bicycle of some sort. Watching the whole scene had made Gaige and most of the men to laugh loudly, while Maya was quietly chuckling as Zero stood silently to the side. Though he was quite amused by the sight as well, it was just difficult to see it due to his helmet.

"Well...that aside, perhaps you can help me out before heading off. Might even reward you with useful equipment, you might need them to take on Captain Flynt and his band of bandits." Hammerlock offered after asking them in lending him a hand, which they all agreed after recovering from the hilarious scene.


	5. Bullymongs, Bandits, & MORE Bullymongs!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout nor Borderlands, they belong to the company that made them. Only the ideas and changes put into this Fanfic are mine, along with a few OC I may or may not be adding. Enjoy the read and please leave a review, no flaming though please and thank you!**

 **Auther Note: I know that my haiku for Zero stinks, but to those that are flaming me about it in the reviews. Excluding Kami47, taking his advise. But I would strongly suggest looking up Zero's quotes before making any judgement. Would also like to apologies for the MAJOR long delay of this chapter and the one for the other fanfic, life got in the way and slowly pulled me from writing. Between my job and gaming, especially after getting a working PC for games that can run things like Borderlands. Will do my damn best in putting time into these. Cannot promise a deadline for them, however as I am job hunting at the moment.**

After calming down their new friend Krieg, collected and settle some tasks for Hammerlock around town, the Vault Hunters begin to head down the path from the open gate. Planning out how to settle with the other task of collecting Bullymong fur, along with getting themselves some shields, hopefully.

But their thoughts were interrupted by a someone managing to get through their ECHO-Communicator, whom all but Lone...and Krieg, recognized to be Handsome Jack's voice.

"That the asshole who tried and kill us in the train?" Lone asks, gettings several nods from Maya and Axton. "Sounds like a rich snob, the attempt of killing us, make me hate him even more."

The others agreed without a second thought, even Krieg dislikes the man. "Rich Man not nice! He make killing not fun!"

Though his outburst rewarded him a mix of odd looks, mostly fear and worried, but mostly fear. But Krieg just shrugged it off before continuing on down the path, then run off after spotting the Bandits, whom didn't last due to being started by a hulking Psycho hacking and shooting them.

While Maya and Gaige rush down to assist Krieg, Axton pulled Lone back to privately discussed with him. "Hey, you think it okay having that guy tagging along? He clearly insane, and that not just because he Psycho."

"Don't trust him?" Lone asks with a small glare being given to the Commando.

"Of course not, he a _PSYCHO_. I could handle and, somewhat, understand the _normal_ ones. But Krieg isn't a normal Psycho, he seems more...intelligent than those I've seen. He can shoot better than those I've seen, even his axe throwing is good."

"You forget that he saves Maya, because I sure didn't, so for now I'm trusting him." Lone tells Axton before joining the others, who had finished off the bandits after Zero and Salvador joins them. Axton grunting a sigh beforing following after Lone, reuniting with the others before heading towards the mention outpost.

But as Lone was walking down the path, he thought back to when he heard Jack's voice. Somehow finding it to be familiar sounding, like he heard it before from somewhere. Not back at the train, he knows he didn't heard the recording due to focusing on saving Gaige was on his mind. But he'll figure it out later after dealing with some of Hammerlock's "quests" for him.

Lone and the other six Vault Hunters had just cleared the second encampment of bandits, though they didn't whether they were Captain Flynt's men or just a random group, they didn't much care as the bandits were dead and couldn't tell them. But right now, they all stood silent while staring at an odd sight, a fence made from entirely by a stream of electricity. Which crackle from the beams of electricity that stretched out between two posts, which seem to be keeping them stable.

Most of them were now equipped with better weaponry and a shield generator, which give them some extra protection against firearms and a few other things. Some of the stuff was brought from a Marcus Munitions vending machine that sell guns, though they couldn't get anything better but a standard-grade gun that was better than their old one. Though Krieg was the only one who got his from Hammerlock, which was a reward for clearing out two areas around Lair Berg of Bullymongs. Salvador did complained about it, clearly wanting the assault rifle, but gave up after some convincing by Lone and Maya.

"So...any ideas on how to deal with this?" Lone asked with a wave from his recently looted DAHL submachine gun.

"Well, I think that-" Gaige started before she was interrupted by the annoying CL4P-TP, who was suggesting an extremely stupid idea.

"Hey! Hey guys, why not try and run through it. It probably not that strong, so it _should_ break through without too much harm." Clap-Trap suggested with that annoying cheery voice.

None of them were going to do it, but unfortunately their new teammate did. As the Psycho stepped back a few more feet, then ran headlong towards the electric fence. Only to end up screaming and _dancing_ crazily, taking a good amount of voltage from the fence. Eventually, falling backwards onto the snowy ground, landing like a stiff-broad with fumes coming off of him.

"Hm...try again, maybe it'll work the second time." Clap-Trap insisted as if he was able to see them, and most likely as there was a telescope not far that has a good angle to where they are.

"OKIE-DOKIE MR. TIN-MAN!" Krieg yelled in response after springing back onto his feet, surprising everyone as they watches him charging at the literal electric fence. Despite the protest from the more level-headed people of the group.

And like what happen last time, Krieg fell onto the same spot he made earlier. But it wasn't long before he tries to charge his way through again. Only this time, someone chose to act. This someone being Maya as she traps the stubborn Psycho with her Phaselock, surprising the others on how it wasn't hurting him. Though they quickly figured it wasn't meant to hurt the one trap inside, but hold them inside and leaving them vulnerable. That or she can make it though the sphere wouldn't hurt the entrapped person.

"Sorry, Big Guy. But you wouldn't listen to reason." Maya explained with an amused tone, smiling softly at Krieg while stepping up to the purple sphere. Then snapped her non-gloved left hand, making the sphere vanished and thus freeing Krieg.

Once freed, Krieg get back up after having fallen onto his ass. Then slowly walked toward Maya, closing the gap between them even more as he looms over the Siren. Causing only Axton and Salvador to raised their looted weapons, trying to get a clear shot at Krieg, since Maya was partially in their line of sight. The rest didn't made a single move, though Gaige wanted to take aim and protect Maya. But Lone gently pushed it done, while giving her a shook head for no.

Despite what was happening behind her, Maya didn't feel frighten as she stared back up at Krieg. Wondering what he plan to do, which was quickly answered as Krieg lower his head. Softly pressing his forehead against Maya's, staring straight into the Siren's left eye. Taking in the kindness and compassion deep within them, not seeing a single hint of fear from them.

All the while, Maya was doing the same as she took in the loneliness that was being given off by Krieg's eye. Almost making her want to reach out and comfort him, just show he isn't alone. But she stood still, while she somehow enjoy the closeness between them.

"Boop..." Krieg spoke out, surprisingly saying it quietly instead of shouting it out like usual.

"Heh, well okay." Maya respond as she felt her cheeks getting warm, making her wish she wasn't blushing, especially in front of the others.

Lone made a loud cough before taking aim at the power box, shooting it with his recently looted pistol that had replaced his old one. The bullet passing through the electrical wall easily, thus allowing it to destroy the power box beyond it. "Well, now that _we_ stopped Krieg from hurting himself. Shall we continue?" Lone asked rhetorically with a smirk.

Maya turn her head away shyly after hearing Lone's words, stepping away from the Psycho, but not until she gives Krieg's forehead a light poke. "Boop," she whispered loudly enough for Krieg to hear it, making the taller man to continue staring down at her in a passive stance.

Sadly the touchy moment instantly died as they all hear the roars belonging to Bullymongs, which were charging towards them moments after seeing the electric wall was brought down. Lone didn't even get the chance to retrieve the working fuse from the destroyed power box, because the second he got a hold of it. One of the four-arms apes swung a large fist at him, which it was successful in delivering it. Only this time, Lone's shield saved him from the full force of it. But the blow did send him flying backwards a bit before regaining his footing.

Once Lone had regain it, he switched his SMG for his shotgun stored in his SDU. Then started firing rounds into the Bullymong, only stopping after seeing it was starting to weaken. "Zero!"

The moment Lone shouted out the Assassin's name, Zero rushed forward and finished the wounded Bullymong with his drawn sword. Chopping off some of it thick fur before delivering the killing blow, doing what they had planned out before coming overhere. As they agreed to have Zero in taking the role of delivering the killing blows, allowing them to collect the fur off them as Hammerlock instructed. Along with agreeing to give the full reward to the Assassin, since he'll be doing all the work in getting the fur they needed.

The plan they made was going well, every time one of them notice their Bullymong was weakening. They'll signal for Zero in finishing them off, while chopping off good chunks of fur from the wounded Bullymongs. Eventually, giving them a big pile of white smelly fur, thankfully though, Axton was in charged of carrying it back to Hammerlock.

Of course, during the whole ordeal. The group were hearing Hammerlock and Clap-Trap bickering, Clap-Trap wanting the fur to use as a blanket. While Hammerlock was convincing them to give the furs to him, offering one of his sniper rifles to sweeten the deal. Which gotten Zero a little excited as he'll be getting the mentioned sniper rifle.

Though they've could've kept going down the hill to venture further through a tunnel, but the idea of lugging smelly Bullymong fur wasn't an appealing idea. They also got to fix the elevator and retrieve some better shields for themselves, so they headed back to turn the job with Hammerlock. Only stopping at the cleared outpost with the dead elevator, just so they can retrieve their shields. Then it was off on a returning trip to Lair Berg.

"These Bullymongs are everywhere!" Axton irritably cried out, getting annoyed with fighting them more often than bandits. Then paused as he shotgunned a charging Bullymong in the face, gaining a _critical_ as it fell forward dead.

"Oh quit your whining, it isn't as hard as it was earlier when we had only pistols." Lone retorted after V.A.T.S. killing three Bullymongs that tried to surround him, which failed obviously as they were now dead.

There only a few Bullymongs left, which were soon taken cared of by Zero and his new rifle. Using it to get headshots off of the remaining two, exploding their heads and ending their life instantly. He did the deed quite quickly, only a second between two shots.

"Strong and accurate. Greatly precise. It is perfect." Zero complimented before joining the others, switching to his recently looted assault rifle. "Destination not far. Small town. Beyond a bridge." Zero vaguely explained before pointing out said bridge.

Which wasn't much of a bridge, but a dolly that acts as one. Fortunately, it was big and sturdy enough to support all of their weight. And that saying much with Salvador's weight, but no one made any comments about it. Except giving him looks that he knew spoke their minds to him.

"I'm guessing it some kind of floating town, maybe most of it." Lone speculate after seeing the town Zero mentioned earlier.

"And very likely filled with bandits," Maya added after surveying it as well with a scoped rifle.

"Better than Bullymongs, we just have to worry about one." Axton pointed out, obviously happy for a change of enemies.

"C'mon! Let get going!" Gaige quipped as she started running down towards it.

"ANARCHY!" Krieg yelled with the same enthusiasm.

"That my line, Krieg!" Gaige retort after hearing him yelling it out.

The others laughs a bit before following them, trying to catch up with the two. Not wanting them to have all the fun with the killing, nor get into too much trouble as well.

It was wave after wave of bandits of various size, from psychos—the average ones—to these nomads guys. A few midgets here and there, even some _Badasses_ bandits were encountered. But they all suffer the same fate from the seven Vault Hunters, between their bullets and their _Action_ skills.

Though there was a few close calls with the suicidal Psychos, who charged at them with primed grenades. Thankfully, Zero had those cover with his sniper rifle after getting on one of the rooftops. Taking precise aim at their heads before exploding them with a gunshot, even showed off a little as he shot one of the grenades out of their hands. Exploding it and taking a few bandits nearby to suffer from the blast.

"Show off!" Salvador shouted at the Assassin, then return his attention in gunning down a small group of careless bandits. Using both of his automatic weaponry to shower them in lead, laughing aloud like a maniac. Equally frighteningly disturbing as Gaige's, who was pressed against the Gunzerker's back. Covering him as she _try_ and take out a few, since her aim began to get hectic. All the while chanting out 'anarchy' repeatedly under her breath.

Lone was doing fine on his own for the moment, taking out several bandits with his assault rifle. Then switched to his pistol and triggered his V.A.T.S., slowing things down around him as the Wanderer took them down with ease. Getting precise headshots with his drawn pistol.

The rest were doing alright as well, Maya throwing a few Phaselock on some Nomads. Leaving them vulnerable for Axton and his Saber Turret, whenever it is deployed, while keeping an eye on Krieg. Especially when he started going around hacking the bandits with his Buzzaxe, sometimes throwing it at one before reclaiming it from the dead body.

All in all, they managed to clear them all with little amount of wounds. Which were soon healed thank to Maya's Phaselock whenever a bandit dies in one, releasing spheres of healing energy. Which was likely made from the bandit after dying.

"Damn...that was fun, so much better than smelly Bullymongs." Axton shouted out with a pleased grin, while reloading his currently drawn assault rifle with a fresh clip.

"Don't get cocky. Carelessness bad. You make mistakes." Zero retort through their ECHO, then return to sniping before jumping down. Swapping for his assault rifle and quickly joining the others as he gun down several Psychos, then vanished after one managed to reach him. Only to hit a copy of the Assassin as the confuse Psycho was soon decapitated with a swish from Zero, who stared at the body with a silent 'nice try' posture.

With all of them now working in unison, covering one another and successfully making combos with each other. The seven Vault Hunters soon cleared the place of bandits, leaving the shanty town with dead bodies.

It was only moments after killing the last few of bandits, did a big double door open up. Allowing a bulking figure to step out. Which only turn out to be the midget and the Bullymong they were looking for.

"You guys are dead meat!" The Midget yelled with squeaky voice, while waving little guns in each of his hands. The armored Bullymong he was riding on roared out, then banging the floor angrily with it larger fist.

 **Midgemong...And his smelly steed.**

"Great...another Bullymong, I'm never gonna forget the smell." Axton complained irritably, then pulled back the chamber of his rifle before firing at Midgemong and his mount.

Which manages to dodge the fired bullets with ease by just jumping away, eventually landing on top of another building's roof. Roaring furiously down at them before it's rider began firing at the Vault Hunters, sending a hail of bullets without the care of aiming.

Forcing the Vault Hunters to take action in getting cover, Axton throwing out and deploying his Saber Turret. "Sentry gun primed!"

Which instantly started shooting at Midgemong, giving the others covering fire, while getting some hits on mostly the Bullymong. That was protecting it rider with it armored arm, growling menacingly at the automated turret.

"Okay, clearly we need take out the midget first." Lona pointed out, while slapping in a full fresh clip into his SMG. Then soon shooting at Midgemong and his Bullymong, drawing their attention as Zero was getting up to the rooftops. Sniper rifle drawn out and ready, and eventually taking aim at the armored midget.

While the other Vault Hunter kept Midgemong busy, doing their best in allowing Zero to get his perfect shot on the annoying little bandit. Which he soon took after lining up his shot, accounting the wind and height to ensure of hitting Midgemong's head. The moment he was very certain he have the shot, Zero fired and giving out his position due to the loud bang from his rifle.

Causing Midgemong to turn in at direction, only to get shot in the face of his wielder mask used for armor. The power behind the shot causing the Midget to be thrown off of his mount's back, putting Midgemong in a embarassing situation of being on his back. Having trouble in getting up due to his armor weighing him down, which clearly annoyed the midget as he frail and cry like a squeaky man-baby.

The uproar causing Gaige to giggle in amusement, obviously finding it hilarious. Her laughter getting Lone and Axton to chuckle as well a bit. But the Bullymong roar brought back to combat ready, Lone looking up to see the Bullymong attempting to help Midgemong. Something Lone won't allow as he look towards where Maya was crouched, "Maya! Bubble one of them!"

Maya silently nodded before standing up and waved her hand, conjuring up a Phaselock to trap either one of the two. Focusing more on the Bullymong than the midget, which was a success as she watch the Bullymong becoming lifeless after being caught inside her purple energy bubble. Seeing the Bullymong trap and Midgemong still in a humiliating predicament, Lone stood with a simple little unmodded grenade in hand. Axton and Gaige following suit as they lobbed them over to the two, soon exploding as they continue shooting in that direction. Not wanting to risk them somehow surviving.

But they soon stopped after a few seconds, waiting for any sign of life and as the smoke begin to clear up. The heavily charred Bullymong jumped out and bodyslams Axton, who was shooting at it as he screamed. Thankfully, Axton's currently drawn assault rifle had a bayonet attached to it. Which was soon embedded within the abdomen of the Bullymong, while the last few rounds had emptied inside it gut. Causing blood to spill onto him, getting his shirt covered in it blood and drool.

Though the rifle didn't help much in keeping it from partially crushing the poor Commando, which made Axton to frail a bit and trying to get it off him. "Ugh! S-somebody get this smelly dead ape off him, already!"

Some of his friends were laughing at the scene before Lone and Salvador attempting to drag the dead Bullymong off of Axton, while he try push himself out from under it. Eventually succeeding in getting freed as Axton wiped at his bloodied shirt in disgust, while trying to miserably in getting it clean. "Great...going to smell like them now, never going to forget the smell."

"Well, best stay far from us. Of course, you could take a dip in the water. Though it very cold, mind you." Maya suggested with a smirk, while making her way up some steps to where Midgemong came out from. Soon seeing some vending machines and a big loot crate, "Loot here!"

As soon as Maya announced there loot, they rush over to join her. Lone being the one more casually about, while Axton briefly forgotten the dead Bullymong smell. Until someone rudely mentions it, that person being Gaige.

"Shut up, I _know_ smell bad!" Axton yelled in pure annoyance.

Causing an uproar of laughter, which drowned out his sigh of relief. "I'll...I'll be outside, save something good. I think I've deserved it from what I just been through!"

"Quit your whining, saw a Quick Change back near at Liar's Berg. Should be able to change your look and maybe make the smell go away." Maya responded to Axton complaining, smiling at how he behaving before returning to browse through one of the vending machines that sells weapons.

Lone however, joined Axton after handing him a nice Jackobs shotgun. Along with a semi-clean rag to help clean up a bit. "We're messing with you, we all know you made a hefty sacrifice in killing the Bullymong. I even thought you be dead after it jumped on you, and good news is. We're likely be killing bandits after we settle things with Hammerlock."

With that said, Lone headed back inside to check out the vending machines. Leaving Axton to his thoughts as he nodded lightly as he stare out at nothing, "I guess you're right...though I rather deal with Bullymongs over dealing with Clap-Trap."

"Amen!" Everyone cried out in agreement, but they all know that they'll need his help in getting off this icy wasteland in order to join the Crimson Raiders in finding the Vault. And stopping Jack too, of course.


End file.
